Earth
by Leoanda Taylor
Summary: Okay, this is a time travel fic. The future is a bleak world filled with death. So how will the young Captors cope with this new relevation? It's just a try-out thing. Please R&R! Thank you!
1. Opening

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS - THEY BELONG PURELY TO CLAMP

**A/N:** Oaky, this is just a try out thing, based on a thought that I had. Just the opening for now. Thank you.

/_blah blah blah_/ thoughts  
"blah blah blah" speech (just to clear up some confusion that may happen in the story, despite obviousness)  
xxxxx is scene change  
---- is character view change

**Earth**  
by Leoanda Taylor

The sky was painted with the colour of blood.

Deep imprints of death were left hanging in the atmosphere, as the continued sound of war and silence divided the world in two.

It had been four years since the capture of the Cards.

It had been four years since the Li Clan Leader had been selected.

It had been four years since the world had discovered the existence magic.

And it had been four years since the war began.

This was a world purged by the evil of the '_Secret Founders of Dark Arts_'. And this was a world in which there were no simple sides of light, evil or shades of gray in which to choose from. This was a world where magic formed a new foundation of humanity.

There was only survival.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Li Syaoran, current leader of the Li Clan, held his hand out, palm open, summoning a small ball of his green magic. A small as it may have been, it contained a vast amount of power, and as the fifteen year old stood facing the dark clothed Chaos¹, his blood stained sword held in his other hand, he took one deep breath, before unleashing it.

The green ball flew through the air, catching Chaos' leg, and exploding upon impact. As a dark cloud of dust and smatters of blood touched the ground, the smirking red head snickered.

"You've lost most of your power. What _have_ you been up to?" The smooth voice floated over the distance between them.

"Oh, you know, defending my Clan and those in need from the likes of the most disgusting, vilest of demented and hideous creatures in the world of the waste bound sewage 

society...you know... you." Syaoran had moved to a light stance with his weapon-tip held at eye level. He was tired, hungry, and was sick of fighting. He was going to destroy Chaos once and for all, and then go home.

"Ouch. If I had feelings, that may have hurt. Pity I don't. It was such a waste of an insult," he laughed in return. The laugh came out bitter and cold, much like the area surrounding them.

A few bodies littered the trees and the small ditches, scarce as they were, blood pooling and cooling quickly. Unfortunately, more than half were from his own clan. His heart had been caged away long ago, yet still Syaoran was well on his way into deep depression from the loss. And this hadn't been the first battle his clan was involved in.

"Lets just finish this. Unlike you, I have a home to return to."

"Ouch. For a second, that one touched my little black heart." Chaos snickered again, but silently resigned to the final stretch of their fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Looking up at the blue sky, Kinomoto Sakura skated along the streets that she had strolled along almost her whole life. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, and she had agreed to meet up with her friends before school started to discuss the Clow Cards.

Something weird was going on, and she wasn't sure what, but she was happy that Syaoran was going to help out.

Skating around the last bend, she saw her life-time friend, Daidouji Tomoyo standing at the gates to the school, camera held up to her face. The third member of their trio had yet to turn up.

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan!" Green eyes glittered brightly as she pulled up short next to the amethyst eyed girl.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan! You look wonderful as usual," she giggled to herself, putting her camera down to reveal a closed-eyed smile.

"A-Agriato!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Striking steel against steel, the two were locked in a stance that showed the strength of the bout, as they pushed at each other for dominance. Ducking to a throw, Chaos kicked out, releasing the two swords, and hitting the brunette in the stomach. Syaoran crouched, his breath taken from him, his sword still pointed at the red head, a determined look in his dull amber eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, does Kero have any ideas on what is happening with the cards?" Tomoyo asked.

Shaking her head, Sakura looked out waiting for a pair of bright amber eyes to come around one of the corners of the street. These strange occurrences had been happening for a time now, and no one knew what was going on. Not even the Li Clan. Stranger yet, there were rumours of a new student transferring in a few weeks time.

As if things weren't already suspicious enough.

"Well, we'll pull through either way. And Syaoran-kun is going to help, so it shouldn't be too bad."

"Kawaii! You're always looking on the bright side of things, ne?" Tomoyo squealed.

"Tomoy-!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing up, Syaoran raised his sword once more, and charged swiftly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A huge mass of power could be felt. Running, eleven year old Li Syaoran flung himself around he last corner to see two figures bathed in white vanish. Bright amber eyes wide in panic, Syaoran tried to slow his breathing to gain control.

He had just seen his crush and her best friend disappear. Taken by some dark orange magic. And one he was unfamiliar with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stumbling to her knees, Tomoyo immediately sensed that something was terribly wrong. Sakura had sensed the same thing, but as she had held her ground, she was staring straight at the _something wrong_.

A tall brunette was punched to the ground, where small spatters of blood followed. A red headed man stood over him, holding two swords up – one very familiar – before plunging them both into his chest.

Gasping, Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's arm, and dragged them both behind a nearby tree. They could hear a quiet gurgling noise and a combination of laughing and flesh being penetrated. Slowly looking towards the scene, Sakura saw that a third sword had been driven into the brunettes' leg. Yet he didn't let on that he was in any pain.

"Don't worry. I'll let you take your precious leader, I'm finished playing for now."

Sighing in relief, Tomoyo shared a look with the green-eyed Card Mistress.

"By the way," Chaos threw over his shoulder, "That transportation spell was _obvious_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** Please review! I don't mind structured criticism (spelling; convenience ect) Thank you

_Notes_:

¹ Yes, this is the same Chaos from 'Amber Eyes'. I felt like steeling him. He's a cool bad guy in his last form. Hehehe.


	2. Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS - THEY BELONG PURELY TO CLAMP

**A/N:** Wow! I actually did something for this. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Thank you!

/_blah blah blah_/ thoughts  
"blah blah blah" speech (just to clear up some confusion that may happen in the story, despite obviousness)  
xxxxx is scene change  
-- is character view change

**Earth**  
by Leoanda Taylor

**Part 1**

The red-head had disappeared a few moments ago, leaving the body of a young man impaled with three swords, and little hope of survival. Sakura trembled as she stared at the amount of blood that covered the area. Falling to her knees, she realised that the newly impaled man was proberly the only one alive except for themelves. One hand reached out momentairily for the man, the other grasped the harsh ground beneath her.

Tomoyo was staring at the man, too. Her camera lay forgotten beside her leg, and she could only manage to lay her hand over her best friends in comfort for them both.

"Oi!"

Swiveling their heads around, a second young man ran into the clearing - falling onto his knees in grief and hope, as he reguarded the wounds and blood. Lifting the body slightly, The second man hefted the first for a moment, bringing the weapons out of the ground. This was met with a sharp gasp of pain that was barely heard from the first man.

"Syaoran?"

Lifting the brunettes head up, amber pools opened slightly.

The name, however, had brought the two eleven year olds back into reality. Standing up, Sakura pulled Tomoyo along shakily, moving towards the two men.

"Please... we.. we saw... but... I'm sorry...I..." Green eyes welled up as she reached them.

"It's alright. Everythings going to be fine," he looked at them, deep honey eyes surveying them sadly. "Help me set up a transportation spell. We can still save him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later found the two girls wrapped in blankets and holding cups of hot lemon-water. It was surprisingly comforting, and helped calm them down. The young man had been taken to another area of the base, and there was a set commotion continuing around them as people moved about with a purpose.

The base itself was made up of a gross number of large green tents, that had been seperated off into areas with small coloured makings. The red represented the tactical wing, while the white represented the medical wing where the man had gone to. They had been brought to the blue wing which consisted of living quaters, that had the tent flaps held open during the 'day'. There were numerous other colours that they had passed, but they had not been informed of their use.

Tomoyo was watching the route to where the medical tents were set up, her mind buzzing with the previous proceedings.

The teleportation spell had been quickly set up, Sakura's power adding to the honey-eyed mans so that they landed softly just outside the tented area. The man 'Syaoran' had been whisked away by the second man, and a familiar looking woman had led them to where they now were.

"Sakura? Do you think... I mean, could he really be...?" Tomoyo was paler than usual, and her usual cheeriness was replaced with a saddend concern.

"I don't know. We need to speak to someone." The green-eyed Card Mistress sat, her eyes watching the different pathways for anyone who might pay some attention to them. She didn't have to wait long as a young teen with long black hair tied back in two buns stalked over to them.

"You two shouldn't be here. You _can't_ be here," her flaming red eyes shone out at them, as she stood at least 5'6" tall.

"I'm sorry, but a woman told us to stay here, so we-"

"No. I meant in this time-stream," she sighed, taking a seat next to them.

"What? 'Time-stream'?"

"You're both eleven, tweleve right?" She watched them both as they nodded. Smiling, the red-eyed woman shook her head, this was the first time she had seen the two in almost three months, and they were from a different time-line.

"Wait.. Meiling? Is that you?" Tomoyo grinned, her colour coming back somewhat.

"Yes. I'm gorgous, right?" She joked, her laugh was very strained though which they both noticed.

"Beautiful! I bet your fan clubs huge," Sakura smiled.

"We need to get you two home. Soon if not now," Meiling said seriously. "You can't be here, and you can't know the things that are going to happen - or may happen."

"How can we get back? I don't even know how we got here," Sakura's eyes flickered over to the dirt path that led to the medical tent to see the honey-eyed man approaching them. "That was Syaoran-kun, wasn't it? Is he okay? Who was that man? How did Syaoran-kun not beat him?"

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down. Eriol says he's gonna be fine. He just needs rest," the man answered, and small smile on his cute features. Meiling stood, watching him approach. "Meiling, its proberly best if you go talk to him. He won't sleep until you do."

"Okay. I'll do that now. Can you-? Thanks," She said relived when he nodded at her question. She kissed him as he passed, leaving those honey eyes sparkling slightly when she left. Sitting on the stool the red-eyed teen had previously occupied, he grinned at the two young girls.

"She's the best thing to happen to me. I just wish it had been under different circumstances," he said. Tomoyo was grinning filing this information away for when they got back - if they got back. "My name's Chaun, by the way. Ibuki Chaun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Syaoran?!"

Swiviling around, the young amber-eyed eleven year old was met with two very familiar looking teenagers. Fifthteen year old Kinomoto Sakura and Daidouji Tomoyo stood in light armour in front of the old elementry school building. Syaoran's frown set in more firmly, and his suspican that things were going wrong had just been confirmed.

"Damnit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** Please review! I don't mind structured criticism (spelling; convenience ect) Thank you

_Notes_:

I've always wanted Meiling to have a happy lovelife, so Chaun is here to do so! I hope you all like him! Thank you for reading, please review!!


End file.
